<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cravings by TheLastTypewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151682">Cravings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter'>TheLastTypewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Superman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnant Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastTypewriter/pseuds/TheLastTypewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Jon Kent is born, his father had to satisfied his mother's needs. Her cravings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cravings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my second story that involves a child of Superman yet my second Clois story if you do count Calvin and Lois as another Clois. Please read and I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Parasite.</p><p>Livewire.</p><p>Metallo.</p><p>Brainiac.</p><p>Lex Luthor.</p><p>Superman has fought them all, sometimes two or three at a time and he has always come out on top. But over the past few months, there is one opponent he has some difficulty winning against much less please.</p><p>“Clark? Where are you?”</p><p>His very pregnant wife.</p><p>“Is my soup ready?”</p><p>Clark walks into the bedroom quickly bringing Lois her soup, “Sorry, I just had to let it cool down before you could eat it.” He sets up the dinner tray across Lois’ lap and places the bowl upon it.</p><p>“Thank you honey,” Lois says as she places her tablet on the nightstand and starts to eat. For the last two weeks, Lois has been on maternity leave much to her disappointment; she has often said she can work while waiting for her child to be born but everyone she works with, including her husband, urged her to take the leave until she finally caved in. “This needs something. Do we have salt?” Lois asked Clark.</p><p>“The doctor said too much salt for is unhealthy for the baby,” Clark begins but is cut off by Lois.</p><p>“Clark? Salt. Now.” </p><p>He must be careful; Lois is sensitive in her current condition and anything could ger her in an unpredicted mood. “Salt, coming up.” Clark soon returns and hands Lois the saltshaker. He watches as his wife adds one shakerful of salt and then another and then another, “Lois?” Clark starts with a concern look on his face, but the look Lois gives him as if she’s staring daggers at him stops him from talking and instead shakes his head.  </p><p>Not getting Lois mad, upset or anything other then happy has been a minefield for Clark.</p><p>Lois sets the shaker down and resumes eating her soup, “Much better.”</p><p>Clark lets out a mental sigh ‘Disaster averted.’</p><p>She takes a couple of more spoonful of her soup before picking up her tablet again.</p><p>“What are you doing Lois?” Clark asks.</p><p>“Oh, just reading,” replies Lois as she keeps her eyes on the screen.</p><p>Clark moves towards her and looks at the screen as well, “Reading? Lois, you’re clearly working on an article when you should be resting.” He tries to grab hold of her tablet but Lois holds onto it tighter.</p><p>“Clark, I’m getting tired of doing nothing except eating and laying in bed. Let me have this before I lose my mind.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t be doing anything that causes stress for you and the baby,” Clark says not letting go of the tablet even as Lois tries to pull it back to no avail. “The doctor said so.”</p><p>Lois gives Clark an annoyed look, “Oh, what does that quack know!? I’ve been writing longer than he has been a doctor.” Her voice is getting louder and angrier. “Damn! Why are you so strong?”</p><p>“Think about the baby; you have another life to care for now,” Clark hopes that gets through to Lois.</p><p>“Oh my God,” She says letting go of the tablet. “I have another life to care of now.”</p><p>Clark smiles, it seems to have worked.</p><p>The irritate look on Lois’ face changes to one of sadness accompanied with tears.</p><p>‘Damn it.’</p><p>“Here I am working while my baby may be paying the price. I am going to be a terrible mother,” Lois covers her face with her hands as she cries.</p><p>Clark places the tablet on the bed and sits next to his wife and tries to comfort her, “No you’re not. You’re going to be a good mom; you’re going to be a great mom.”</p><p>“You’re just saying that,” Lois says between sobs. A crying Lois Lane is a sight no one has ever seen. “Clark, what if I mess up and our child grows up to hate us?”</p><p>“Our kid isn’t going to hate us; We’re going to shower him or her with all the love in the world,” Clark places his arm around Lois and massages her shoulder gently.</p><p>“We will?” Lois asks as her crying starts to stop.</p><p>“Of course we will,” Clark smiles and kisses her. Lois places her hand on his cheek and kisses him back.</p><p>She laughs as she wipes her eyes, “You’re right, you are absolutely right. Oh God, I must be overreacting.” Lois hugs Clark, “Thank you for that. I – ” She stops to inhale Clark’s scent again, “Is that perfume?”</p><p>Clark brings up his sleeve to smell what Lois is talking about, “Oh it must have been when I was in the elevator at work. It was so cramped that some woman’s perfume must have rubbed off on me.”</p><p>“Hmm, that must be it,” Lois gives Clark a suspicious look.</p><p>Clark is not liking how his wife is looking at him and is about to mention it when a ‘Chime’ from the tablet gets her attention.</p><p>“Oh I got an e-mail.” Lois grabs her tablet and goes into her inbox, “It’s from Diana,” She says happily. “You know carrying a child whose father is Superman isn’t something I can share with anyone at the Daily Planet. I’m glad Diana wants to help me by hearing me out at least.”</p><p>“Diana is always willing to help and it makes me so happy to see your friendship is growing with her.” Clark takes the soup bowl and food tray to the kitchen while Lois reads her e-mail; he’s happy his wife can confident in someone else other than him. Of course, Clark knows he is her number one confidant and she is his.</p><p>He stores the leftover soup in a container, the bowl and tray in the dishwasher. Clark is about to turn it on when a lamp is thrown against the wall next to him, breaking on impact.</p><p>“YOU LYING, CHEATING BASTARD!!!</p><p>Clark turns around and is confronted by an extremely pissed off Lois, “You’re sleeping with Diana!?” She shouts at him, her whole body shaking.</p><p>“What!?” Clark could not believe his ears, “You’re accusing me of adultery?” </p><p>“It’s all in the e-mail Diana sent me.” Lois marches towards him and hands over the tablet, “’I hope you are feeling well Lois. If you would like to have lunch just let me know when and where.’” She reads angrily, “’P.S.: Tell Kal I say Hello.’” Lois says the final part seductively but also mockingly. She continues to look at Clark furiously. </p><p>He looks at the e-mail and then to Lois, unsure what to do or say. “Why is she calling you by your Kryptonian name like she wants to get back together?”</p><p>Clark has no idea how Lois arrived to the ridiculous conclusion he is sleeping with Diana but he knows he shouldn’t say that. “Lois,” He starts and hopes he doesn’t make this worse, “I am not cheating on you with Diana or any other woman.”</p><p>The angry look on Lois’ face soon disappears and she begins crying again, “You’re going to leave me. Diana is strong, beautiful and isn’t the size of a house.” She cries louder and harder than before, shaking and heaving heavily.</p><p>Clark places his arms around Lois’ shoulders, “Listen to me Lois Lane: you’re the strongest and the most radiant woman I have ever known. No one, not even Diana can compare to you.” He places his hand on her face, “You’re my wife, mother of my child and the only woman I will ever love.”</p><p>Lois stares at Clark, her eyes all puffy and red, “Kiss me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Kiss me, please,” She pleads with her husband.</p><p>Clark is about to say something when suddenly Lois rips open his buttoned shirt and then kisses him. He is shocked by Lois’ need to kiss him as her hands run across his chest. <br/>Lois pulls away from him, her hands cupping his face, “I need you now.”</p><p>Clark knows Lois isn’t going to take ‘No’ for an answer.</p><p>***</p><p>"How does that feel?" Clark asks as he rubs Lois’ pregnant belly. They lay on their bed, both wearing nothing except Clark in his boxers and Lois wearing her shirt and panties.</p><p>"That feels nice. Here, try moving to this spot" Lois takes his hand and places it over her round stomach.</p><p>Clark's touch is hesitant at first. Her skin is smooth and stretched out against his strong, rough hand. He strokes it lightly, looking to Lois to see if he is doing it right.</p><p>"Use your whole palm Clark, just like that. Mmm, good." Lois closes eyes her as she melts under her husband’s touch. The mere feeling of Clark’s hands on her body makes Lois short of breath.</p><p>Clark's confidence grows as he develops a steady rhythm, rubbing her stomach in circles and moving his thumb into her soft navel. Lois has shivers running through her when he touches her there.</p><p>Clark's gaze follows Lois’ neck down to her heaving chest, holding pregnant belly in his hand, still rubbing in circles.</p><p>Lois' breath sharpens when her husband nuzzles her neck with his lips, kissing her sensitive skin. Her pulse quickens and she releases a groan. She tilts her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck and starts to suck hard to leave his mark.</p><p>Clark slips his hand under Lois’ shirt and begins to cup her left breast. He pinches her erect nipple through the bra, enjoying her girlish squeak. </p><p>She's a lot more sensitive because of the pregnancy and he takes full advantage of that.</p><p>Lois takes pleasure from Clark sucking on her neck and the pinching of her nipple. She feels him taking off her shirt and helps him in doing so, to reveal her thin bra.  Lois undoes the front clasp and releases her perky breasts with a bounce. They are heavier and firmer, the nipples with red shade instead of the regular shade of pink. Lois groans loudly as Clark puts his hot mouth on her sensitive nipple and sucks on it until it hardens as his hand massages her right breast gently.</p><p>There’s a strange tingle in her chest as Clark continues. She grabs his head in an attempt to pull him away but the pleasure he is giving her makes it impossible and lets Clark pleasure her more.</p><p>"Oh Clark!" </p><p>Clark looks up at Lois, his mouth still on her nipple as he continues to suck. His constant suckling soon produces a warm and slightly sweet taste falling onto his tongue and swallowing down his throat. “You’re already producing milk?” He asks a very red-faced Lois.</p><p>"D-did you like it?” Lois stutters out her question. </p><p>Clark smiles kindly at her and nods his head, “I liked it very much Lois.” He makes small circles around her nipple which entices a moan out of her. His hand moves down from her belly and between Lois’ legs where he resumes making small circular motions but this time on her moist womanhood. " How about this? Do you like this?" Clark asks though he already knows the answer. He can feel the heat on his hand as he keeps stroking between her legs.</p><p>"Yes, I love it," Lois lets out in a hiss. She bites her bottom lip and bucks her hips against his hand.</p><p>Clark places his lips on hers again and he slips his hand under her waistband. It's soft, hot and wet inside of her panties. He glides his fingers across Lois’ slick folds; her wetness makes it easy to slip his fingers inside of his wife. He strokes in and out, reaching the spots that make Lois see stars.</p><p>"Ahh, Clark I'm... so... ahh ... close!" She moans out, rocking her hips into the hand inside of her panties as Clark’s other hand pinches her nipple. Lois feels her hot walls squeezing down on his big fingers, keeping him there. She takes her hand and places it on his growing bulge and strokes it through his boxers, making him groan. “Let me have you Clark,” Lois says to him and proceeds to stick her hand inside of his underwear. She pulls his hard shaft out, her thumb circling the tip that is already leaking with precum.</p><p>"Lois" Clark grunts as they switch positions, he lays on the bed with Lois on top of him as she lowers her head and captures the tip in her mouth. The way she swirls her tongue is divine and he puts his hand on her head but does not push her down.</p><p>Lois sucks on him expertly, taking him a little deeper as she goes up and down his shaft, but she can't maintain the position for long as it’s uncomfortable on her pregnant belly, so she takes his cock out of her mouth and stands up over him, Clark right between her legs. Lois takes off her panties. Clark is awestruck as he takes her curvy body in, heat surging through him. Naked, pregnant Lois is a sight to behold, a sight only he gets to see and enjoy.</p><p>Lois sits over his lap, putting her hands on his shoulders to support her balance. They stare at each other, smiling and then kissing tenderly. Clark wraps his arms around Lois and pulls her to his chest, kissing her passionately. The Kents make-out like a teenaged couple with Lois’ hands on Clark’s chest. Her hands trace every bit of her husband’s chest. She moves her hand to kiss his neck and then his collarbone. Lois takes her hands from Clark’s chest and grabs the waistband of his boxers, lowering them and then completely taking them off him.</p><p>Clark exhales sharply through his nose when Lois grasps his stiff cock. She gives him a long, slow stroke and it jumps in her hand excitedly.</p><p>Lois’ wet entrance is hovering just above his hardness, teasing him by how close it is and lightly brushing his tip on her folds. </p><p>"Lois…" Clark grunts, his hands gripping the side of the mattress.</p><p>“What is it Smallville?” Lois smirks, her fingers run up and down on his shaft. She reaches underneath and starts to play with his testicles which sends shivers to his groin and then his entire body. Clark grits his teeth, the metal springs in the mattress starting to creak from his grip. </p><p>"Don’t make me beg," He says to her. Pregnancy really has changed how Lois acts, especially in the bedroom.</p><p>Lois kisses him and then slides down onto his protruding member effortlessly, taking him in down to the hilt. They both groan in mutual pleasure. ‘She's gotten tighter,’ Clark thinks to himself. Lois's rests her forehead on his shoulder as she pants lightly while adjusting to his thick size filling her up so deeply once again. Clark keeps still, out of fear that he will hurt Lois and their unborn child with just uncontrollable lust.</p><p>The fear is put to rest when Lois starts riding him, clumsily but soon she finds the perfect up and down rhythm. Clark moves with her, rocking up so that his hard length hits her deepest spot with every stroke which makes Lois even more eager and frantic as she moans throatily, her eyes closed in pleasure.</p><p>Her breasts are bouncing, a pleasant sight to his eyes. Clark lifts his upper body to place a nipple in his mouth and nibbles on it. Lois's eyes fly open with a surprised gasp but she doesn't protest when he sucks intently on her left tit. The warm tingling in her breast returns and she holds his head closer to her chest. He reaches between this joined hips and finds her clit; Clark starts to play with it, pinching it which makes Lois’ whole body tightens, "Lois..." He moans around her nipple and continues to play with her clit; he rubs it between two of his big fingers.</p><p>"OH FUCK!!!" Lois' shouts from the top of her lungs and loses whatever control she had left, going completely wild. She impales herself onto his swollen shaft so hard and fast, causing it to slides out of her once or twice. Clark powerfully yet cautiously thrusts up into her, nailing her inner spots, his shaft filling every bit of her sex as his mouth closes on her nipple and his hand flicking her clit.</p><p>"Clark, I'm... going to...!" Lois moans out, writhing against him.</p><p>Clark takes his mouth off her nipple, "Lois... Look at me.”</p><p>She opens her eyes, her beautiful violet eyes shine with desire and love. Clark smiles at her which she returns with one of her one. They take a deep breath, slowly exhale and with one strong thrust Clark strikes Lois’ sweet spot. With a hoarse cry, Lois arches her back as her velvet insides tightly grips her husband’s shaft and cums with such intensity that it spills onto Clark’s lap. He himself loses all senses and cums after Lois, his cock pumping load after load of his thick seed into her pussy. The whole event has them gasping for air.</p><p>Their bodies go limp after the mind-blowing sex they both experienced. Lois leans on his chest; her breasts and big stomach squishing against his flat, chiseled upper body comfortably. They are both exhausted and equally covered with sweat and cum as they bask in immense satisfaction. This was the most powerful sex they ever had, at least to their recollection and they know it is Lois's pregnancy amplified the pleasure. Lois looks up at Clark through half-opened eyes, he looks back at her, communicating all what they feel for each other in just a look and not in words. Clark cranes his neck to kiss her; there is no hurry, no need to rush this moment between them, just the caressing of lips on each other lovingly. They finally part after some time, Lois cuddles into his neck with a delighted sigh.</p><p>"…What were we fighting about before?" She asks quite confusingly.</p><p>Clark laughs lightly and shakes his head, “It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>Lois shrugs her shoulders and gets off Clark, unsticking her naked body from his and sits on the bed. His softening length slipping out of her pussy and finding the bedsheets soaked with their mixed juices and the mattress itself almost ripped at the top from Clark’s strength. </p><p>"You never came this much before Lois," Clark comments with a smirk.</p><p>"It's because you made me feel so damn good," She says with a smug smirk. She tightens her thighs unconsciously when she feels a wetness going down her leg. "You came just as much; it's dripping out of me!"</p><p>Clark shrugs, "I blame my wife, she made me feel too damn good."</p><p>Lois grins at his adoration. She raises her arms to him. "Bathroom, please?"</p><p>Being the good husband he is and soon-to-be-daddy, Clark helps his pregnant wife up from the bed with ease and helps her to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. The sound of their home phone ringing echoes in their apartment, “Let the machine get that,” He says as he takes Lois to the bathroom.</p><p>"You have reached Lois and Clark,” Their message begins, “We can’t come to the phone right now but leave your message and we will get to you when we can.”</p><p>‘Beep’</p><p>“Lois, this is Diana. I haven’t heard back from you. Are we still on for lunch? Call me back.” Diana ends her call with an audible ‘click’ of her phone.</p><p>“I remember what we were fighting about!” Lois shouts from the bathroom.</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>